That's Surprize Baekhyun!
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Baekhyun diabaikan selama 3 hari oleh para member K, termasuk Chanyeol. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! SPECIAL FOR BAEKHYUN'S DAY! rate T


Title : That's Surprize Baekhyun

Author : Yellow Shipper

Main Casts :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

EXO K members

Genre : little angst, friendship, romance

Rate : T+

.

.

.

THAT'S YAOI !

.

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

.

.

ENJOY MY FIC

.

.

.

"Yeolie.. bisa temani aku ke minimarket?" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol yang tengah menonton TV di ruang tamu bersama Sehun.  
"Ck, kau lihat Baekhyun? aku sedang menonton TV" Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan menjawab acuh.  
"Kalau Sehun?" Baekhyun beralih bertanya pada Sehun.  
"Hooaaam... sepertinya aku mengantuk hyung. aku tidak bisa mengantarmu" Sehun menjawab cuek dan langsung berbaring di paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol seperti membiarkan saja Sehun memperbantal(?) pahanya, malah Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambut Sehun.  
DEG~ Baekhyun merasa sedikit nyeri di ulu hatinya, namun ia tidak terlalu memperpusingkan itu. ia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Chanyeol yang sejak tiga hari ini bersikap aneh, seperti menjauhinya dan hemat berbicara padanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas sabar.  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu. aku pergi dulu. ada yang mau kalian titip?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi masih dengan logat halus.  
"ANI" jawab keduanya bersamaan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Baekhyun.  
"Baiklah, sampai nanti" Baekhyun pun melangkah menuju pintu depan. Sekali ia memandang ke belakang memastikan apakah Chanyeol memandangnya atau tidak, namun ternyata tidak. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menatapnya walaupun itu hanya memastikan Baekhyun sudah pergi atau belum. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

***************************

"Hyah! Sehun! bangun kau!" Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Sehun yang berbaring di pahanya dan segera bergeser menjauh.  
"Aish hyung, kepalaku.." Sehun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja diangkat paksa oleh Chanyeol sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Ish, apa-apaan kau ini! mengapa tidur di pahaku?! itu tidak ada dalam naskah. tugas kita kan hanya membuat Baekhyun kesal, bukan cemburu!" Chanyeol membentak Sehun.  
"Ah hyung, kan biar lebih meyakinkan. lagipula jika Baekhyun sampai cemburu, itu bukan urusanku! hahahaha" Sehun tertawa dengan nistanya -_-  
CTAK~ Chanyeol sukses menoyor kepala Sehun.  
"Dasar evil titisan lucifer! awas saja jika Baekhyun benar-benar marah padaku setelah acara ini selesai, kau tidak akan tinggal di dorm ini lagi" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada.  
"Oke no problem, aku bisa pindah ke dorm EXO M di China, bersama baby Lulu ku. Hahahaha" Sehun kembali tertawa setan. Chanyeol memasang wajah datar.

"Hyung, Chanyeol hyung! Baekhyun hyung sudah pergi?" tiba-tiba Kai menghampiri Chanyeol dan Sehun di ruang TV.  
"Ne sudah. bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.  
"Ah itu, Soo baby mencarimu!" dengan tak berperikemanusiaan(?) Kai menarik tangan Chanyeol agar mengikutinya, sementara Sehun yang sedang menumpukan kakinya diatas kaki Chanyeol tadi sukses terjengkang dengan bokong mendarat di lantai terlebih dulu.  
"KYAA~ APPOO" Sehun berteriak sembari mengusap-usap bokongnya yang baru saja mendarat darurat.  
"Ooops... mian Thehun!" tanpa dosanya Kai tetap menarik Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol tengah tertawa sembari memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Sehun.  
"Kai! Chanyeol hyung! awas kalian!" Sehun melemparkan bantal sofa, namun karena Kai dan Chanyeol sudah menghilang ke dapur, otomatis lemparannya meleset dan malah mengenai...  
"OH SEHUN ! RAPIKAN RUANGAN INI !" wajah Suho memerah menahan marah, sementara Sehun malah langsung lari keluar dorm.  
"MAAFKAN AKU SUHO HYUNG ! SARANGHAEE !" Sehun berteriak di depan pintu dan membentuk _love sign_ dengan kedua tangannya diatas kepala.  
"AKAN KU SURUH KRIS MEMBUNUH LUHAN MU!"  
BRAAK~ baik, abaikan leader dan maknae ini.

***************************

CKLEEK~ terlihat Baekhyun membuka pintu dorm perlahan. mengingat ini sudah pukul 14.00 KST, biasanya para member sedang tidur siang. dan benar, ruangan sepi saat Baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Segera ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya di dapur dan menuju ruang tengah. setelah melepas mantel, kacamata dan _slayer_nya ia pun menuju ruang TV dan menggeleng pelan menyaksikan ruangan yang berantakan tersebut. Baekhyun pun merapikan ruangan itu, serta menyapu seluruh dorm mereka.

'tok..tok..tok'

"Nuguya?"  
"Aku hyung!"  
CKLEK~ Baekhyun membuka pintu dorm, ternyata Sehun yang datang.  
"Sehun? Kau dari mana?"  
"Eum, aku.. aku tadi bermain dengan Taemin hyung. permisi hyung, aku mau masuk" Sehun pun segera menuju kamarnya dan Suho. matanya membelalak demi menyaksikan dorm mereka yang dibuatnya kacau tadi kini telah rapi.  
"Hyung?"  
"Ne?"  
"Kau membersihkan ini semua?"  
"Ne. wae? Jebal jangan diberantakkan lagi"  
"Ani. aku ke kamar dulu"  
Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya merapikan dorm.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. aku ingin beristirahat sebentar"  
CKLEK~ Baekhyun membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya dan Chanyeol.  
BLUSH~ seketika pipinya merona melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Terlihat Chanyeol tertidur nyenyak dengan menguasai tempat tidur itu, sehingga Bakehyun tak tega membangunkannya hanya untuk menyuruh bergeser.  
Akhirnya Baekhyun pun menggelar selimut di lantai dan tidur di sana. mungkin efek terlalu lelah, Baekhyun cepat terlelap siang itu.

***************************

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun ireona.." terlihat Chanyeol mengguncang pelan pundak Baekhyun. walau pelan namun mampu membangunkan namja mungil tersebut. Chanyeol jadi malu pada dirinya sendiri, harus disiram air dulu untuk membangunkan dirinya tiap pagi -_-  
"Eungh... Yeoli?" Baekhyun bangun dan bersandar pada dinding guna mengembalikan kesadarannya.  
"Sudah sore, kau mandilah dulu" Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang kembali mendesah kecewa.  
"Huft... Chanyeol.. kenapa kau berubah? aku salah apa?" kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berendam di _bathub_ guna merilekskan pikirannya. Ia terlalu lelah dan bingung memikirkan sifat Chanyeol yang berubah padanya akhir-akhir ini. Malah bukan hanya Chanyeol, hampir semua penghuni dorm. Tak terkecuali Suho, yang biasa ia ajak curhat kini terlihat mengabaikannya. Baekhyun merasa tak diterima dimana-mana. Tanpa disadari, setitik air bening meluncur dari mata indah Baekhyun. Meluncur bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang kalut.

***************************

23.50 KST

"Ssst... lilinnya mana hyung?"  
"Sudah disini Kai, kau tenang saja"  
"Lalu mana hadiahnya?"  
"Suho hyung sedang mengambilnya di kamar"  
"Kuenya mana?"  
"Ini sedang ku pegang babbo!"  
"Maksudnya, mana kue untuk Sehun?"  
CTAAK~ PLAAK~ BUGH~  
"Aish, appo hyungdeul"  
"Diamlah Oh Sehun, atau kusuruh Baekhyun memakanmu nanti beserta kuenya" kali ini Chanyeol bersuara.  
"Ani hyung"  
"Baik, tenang dan diam"

ruangan itu terlihat sepi dan gelap. Baekhyun tengah terlelap dengan damai di atas ranjangnya. tak menyadari sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan menemuinya.  
Perlahan terlihat kue berjalan#PLAAK# Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun sembari membawa kue di tangannya. diikuti 4 member lain di belakangnya.  
"Ssst... pasang lilinnya" Chanyeol berbisik pada Dio, Dio segera menyalakan lilin itu dan kembali tenang di belakang Chanyeol.  
"Pukul berapa sekarang?"  
"Pukul 23.58 hyung" jawab Kai.  
Chanyeol menghela nafas tak sabar. Jujur saja, ia tak sabar ingin melihat BaekhyunNYA tersenyum, karena sejak 3 hari lalu, ia hanya menyaksikan kemurungan Baekhyun yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri dan para member, namun ia tahu pasti, Baekhyun hanya kecewa pada dirinya.  
"Hyung, 5 detik lagi.."

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

TEEEETTTT~ "SURPRIZEEE !"  
BUGH~ Baekhyun yang terkejut sukses terjengkang di lantai, matanya membulat sempurna dengan bibir pucat.  
"Saengil chukkai hamnida.. saengil chukkai hamnida.. saengil chukkai ham nida... saengil chukkai hamnida! Saengil chukkai hamnida Byun Baekhyun!" semua member menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun bersama kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terduduk di lantai dengan bingung. efek masih mengantuk rupanya.  
"Haha, kajja berdiri hyung. tiup lilinmu" Dio membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan memapahnya menuju tempat Chanyeol membawa kue.  
"Kalian... jadi... Kalian mengerjaiku eoh?!" Baekhyun mulai berteriak.  
"Kira-kira begitu hyung" Sehun berkedip nakal.  
"YAK! KALIAN JAHAT! AKU BENAR-BENAR TAKUT" Baekhyun menangis sembari tertawa. Ia menangis bahagia karena ternyata Chanyeol tidak benar-benar berubah, dan ia tertawa karena ia merasa sangat konyol dapat dibodohi begitu mudah oleh teman-teman grupnya.  
"Sudahlah Baekhyun, mari kita berdoa untuk ulang tahunmu dan segera tiup lilinmu" Suho pun memimpin doa dan setelah Baekhyun meniup lilinnya, kini Dio yang membawa pisau segera membagi-bagi kue Baekhyun pada mereka.  
"Dio hyung, Thehun yang besar.."  
"Ani Sehun, kau _cream_nya saja"  
"Yak!"  
"Hahaha.." mereka tertawa bersama. Baekhyun kembali menangis bahagia. Segera menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol yang tengah memakan kuenya, sehingga dalam posisi tidak siap mereka pun terjatuh bersama dengan posisi Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol.  
"Ba..baekhyun?"  
"KYA~~ BAEKYEOL MOMENT ! BAEKYEOL MOMENT !" Sehun dan Kai berteriak-teriak histeris sembari mengelilingi BaekYeol yang sedang dalam posisi 'lumayan' itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan mereka.  
"Hiks.. gomawo Yeoli... hiks... aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat.  
"Haha, mian chagi. aku juga tak mau kehilanganmu" Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun.  
"Chanyeol, CHU~" Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan dimana posisi mereka sekarang. Chanyeol sukses membulatkan kedua matanya dengan pipi memerah.  
"Yak! Yak! Kalian berdua jangan melakukan hal aneh disini!"

***************************

01.00 KST

Pesta telah berakhir. Para member telah usai membersihkan diri dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing, tak terkecuali BaekYeol. Baekhyun yang terlihat gembira segera menarik Chanyeol ke tempat tidur mereka dan berbaring diatas dadanya.  
"Yeolie.."  
"Eumh?"  
"Saranghae.."  
"Haha, nado chagi"  
"Kau tahu?"  
"Apa?"  
"Aku hampir bunuh diri saat kau mengabaikanku"

"Aku berinisiatif benar-benar akan terjun ke sungai Han jika kau mengabaikanku dalam lima hari"  
"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu" Chanyeol segera membalik posisi mereka dan menindih Baekhyun, serta mengusap pipi Baekhyun perlahan dengan jarinya.  
"Park Chanyeol.."  
"Euhm? Katakan sayang" Chanyeol mulai mengulum telinga Baekhyun.  
"Eungh... Byun Baekhyun merindukan 'little' Park Chanyeol"  
"Hahaha, Park Chanyeol juga merindukan 'little' Bacon. Baiklah, anggap ini hadiah dariku! CHU~"

-END-


End file.
